


Day 1: Midterms Suck

by JudeMathis



Series: 12 Days of VLD Whumpmas [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 days of whumpmas, Alternate Universe - College/University, Common Cold, Day 1, Fever, M/M, Midterms, SHEITH - Freeform, Sick Keith (Voltron), vldwhumpmas2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Sheith: Common cold. During the middle of midterms, Keith comes down with the cold that has been going around campus while pouring over his books for astrophysics and working on his art project. He overworks himself and comes down at with a high fever causing Shiro to have to make him rest and possible hospital visit.





	Day 1: Midterms Suck

**Keith’s pov**

The apartment was quiet since Shiro was out at work while I was leaning over my books getting ready for my next midterm. This usually is what happened during the middle of midterms because of all the studying that I had to do for my astrophysics class and having to deal with finishing my art project that still had a lot of work before it was finally finished. These midterms were going to suck and it was my fault of deciding to be a double major, but astrophysics and art were the two things that I had been interested in since I started learning about them from a young age. I was determined to get my degree in both majors that would hopefully help me decide what I want to do in the future. There was still much for me to think over though because this was only my second year of college. I had plenty of time to decide what I wanted to do for a future career plus finding a place with Shiro as we are both living on campus at the moment. I knew that Shiro wanted to find a place for the both of us to live because it was getting close to that next step when we find a place for us to live under the same roof. There just had been anytime for us to go searching because of midterms and our jobs plus the issue of him being sick from that cold a few weeks ago. I made sure to keep myself healthy though since getting a cold during the middle of midterms was the last thing that I needed right now. I rarely got sick anyways, but when I did, everything was down right miserable for me as I just wanted to climb into bed and sleep the day away. My focus was my studies right now though since it was the most important thing at the moment and the reason why I was sitting over this book like this. Letting out a small breath, I knew that it was going to be a long night already. There was so much that needed to be done and a lot of information that I needed to crap into my head and write down on the notebook that was resting on the desk in front of me. 

Time became a blur though while I worked on studying on what was in front of me. The next thing that I know though was that a hand was resting on my shoulder with the sound of Shiro’s familiar voice 

“Keith? Come on, babe. Let’s get you into bed.” 

My eyes flickered open as my head was resting against my arms which was sitting on top of the desk. I must've fallen asleep during studying which did explain why there was an exhausted feeling weighing me down. I nodded with a small mumble 

“Okay Shiro.” 

Shifting, I moved to get out of the chair which almost caused me to stumble before Shiro wrapped his arms around me pulling me against his chest

“Easy there, you okay?” 

I nodded resting my head against his shoulder for a moment waiting for the weird dizzy feeling to go away 

“I’m okay.” 

Shiro nodded before I was soon laying in bed buried underneath the covers to sleep for a bit. I closed my eyes, hearing Shiro leave the room so I could sleep in peace. Hopefully, I feel a lot better after this nap though so I can get back to studying for my finals. 

**Shiro’s pov**

I had come home to Keith who had fallen asleep at the desk with his head resting on top of the open book that he had been studying for the upcoming finals  that he had to deal with. I was worried that he was working himself too hard because getting sick was the last thing that Keith needed right now. At least, he didn’t argue about me helping him get into bed since rest was needed and probably a good meal which would help him feel better. Keith had been working pretty hard so maybe making his favorite meal would help cheer him up after he gets some rest which hopefully will be longer than thirty minutes. He can be a bit stubborn when it comes to resting especially when his insomnia was acting up which does happen frequently. I parked myself in the kitchen before working on making Keith’s favorite dish, hoping that it would cheer him up and make him feel a lot better to. 

**Keith’s pov**

My eyes flickered open as there was this exhausted feeling still weighing down on my head, but I felt even worse then I did earlier. I shifted moving to sit up before the coughing started which made the pounding in my head feel a lot worse, a hand was resting on my back suddenly while another rested against my forehead. The hand felt cool which caused me to lean into it as the coughing came to a stop, leaning my weight against them I closed my eyes for a moment trying to get the pounding headache to stop 

“Deep breaths Keith, you’re okay.” 

Shiro’s hand rested against my forehead still while I focused on calming my breathing down from the coughing fit that I just had. I felt miserable as I just wanted to go back to sleep, but obviously there was something wrong to make me feel this bad 

“You’re too warm, I think we should take a trip to the hospital to get you looked at.” 

I groaned at Shiro’s words since the hospital was the last place that I wanted to go, but I knew that Shiro wasn’t going to give me a choice. He would carry me to the car and force me to go if needed, I knew what his before a sudden harsh coughing fit escaped between my lips which did nothing to help my pounding head. All of a sudden there was a hand resting against my back and my forehead as the familiar scent of Shiro entered my nose. The hand rubbed my back gently as I coughed for a few minutes until it finally stopped before leaning against the familiar chest, closing my eyes for a moment. Shiro’s hand rested against my forehead though while I waited for the pounding to go away 

“You’re okay, just calm your breathing.” 

I gave a small nod, waiting for my breathing to calm down while the miserable feeling finally hit me causing myself move closer to Shiro. He rested his arm around my waist 

“You’re pretty warm, I think we should take a trip to the hospital.” 

I groaned at the thought since I never liked going to the hospital, but with how miserable I felt and knowing that Shiro would carry me to the car if I refused. I nodded resting my forehead against his neck for a moment 

“Okay Shiro...” 

With a nod, Shiro moved to go gather up our things before helping me get my shoes and jacket on. I stayed sitting on the bed waiting for him to come back since he went to start up the car to make sure that it would be warm once I got into the car. It was a bit cold outside since it was December, he wanted to make sure that I wouldn’t get sicker from the trip to the hospital. I almost dozed off at one point before Shiro kneeled down by me placing his hand on my shoulder 

“Come on, Keith. I’ll carry you to the car okay?” 

Nodding once more, I moved to sit up before wrapping my arms around Shiro’s neck who moved to pick him up so we could get to the car. I buried myself into his chest to avoid the cold chill that suddenly appeared waiting to get into the warmth that the car would provide. It didn’t take long until I was safely in the car as a blanket was placed over me to help me get warm once more. I closed my eyes to rest, feeling the movement of the car starting to move knowing that it wouldn’t take us very long to get to the hospital since it wasn’t too far from the apartment complex.  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My eyes flickered open at the sound of the car door opening before Shiro moved to pick me up once more to carry me into the hospital to get looked at by the doctor. I rested one of my arms around his neck hiding into his chest once more to avoid the cold since it was the one thing that I hated. The cold was something that I never was fond of especially when I was sick, at least Shiro was here to help me or I would have been laying in bed back at the apartment still. Shiro sat me down in a chair before placing a kiss on my forehead 

“I’ll be right back okay? I’m going to get you signed in and tell the nurse.” 

I nodded leaning into the kiss before moving to get comfortable while waiting for Shiro to return from whatever was needed to get me an appointment. I just hope that it won’t take too long since I don’t want to be sitting here forever, my patience won’t last forever when it comes to waiting sometimes. 

**Shiro’s pov**

It didn’t take too long before we were in a examination room where Keith was being looked at by his doctor, I had told them Keith’s symptoms when I found him earlier. The doctor deemed that Keith was suffering from the flu and apparently it had been going around since he wasn’t the first person who had come in with the same symptoms. Rest and fluids was what Keith would need until he was fully recovered from this since the flu was something that would go away on its own. I was relieved that it wasn’t something serious though, I would make sure that he would rest until he was fully recovered from this. At least, I could spoil him with his favorite things knowing that Keith wouldn’t deny getting the spoiled treatment. I knew that he liked it even if he wouldn’t admit it because of how stubborn he can be sometimes. After visiting with the doctor, I moved to get Keith back out to the car so we could go home and let him get the rest that he desperately needs. It will also give us the chance to have some cuddle time since we really haven’t had the chance to spend time together, but I know with Keith being sick like this that he will be clingy and wanting attention from me. I’ll do what I can to help him feel better though and recover from this sudden appearance of flu. I just hope that he won’t be sick for too long even though I don’t mind taking care of Keith, now how matter difficult he was going to be during the entire thing. I had a feeling that his stubborn side was going to come through especially with the look that I got earlier when I decided that it was best to bring him to the hospital. 

Once I pulled into the parking out of the apartment complex, I glanced over at Keith seeing that he had fallen asleep once more. I couldn’t really blame him though because it was obvious that he was feeling really bad. Hopefully after some more rest, medicine, and food then he would be feeling a lot better soon. I just have to make sure that he would actually stay in bed and listen to the orders of the doctor after I carry him back inside of course. 


End file.
